


A small escape of Kumajirou 熊二郎受難記

by robinsonola



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chinese, Other, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>熊落平陽被人欺的故事XD<br/>Kumajirou escaped from Canada and was found at Wan's door...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A small escape of Kumajirou 熊二郎受難記

**Author's Note:**

> 其實是聖誕賀文XD

「這…這隻是……」買菜回家的灣娘，一臉驚訝的看著倒在她家門口的生物。

「難道……戳一下看看。」這隻該不會是那個，以前見過幾次的…

戳戳戳，喔，好像醒了

 

「喂！戳什麼戳啊！沒禮貌，沒看到我在睡覺嗎！」白白的小動物睡眼惺忪的發出怒吼

「果然是加.拿.大的熊吉！！」灣娘驚呼

「我是熊二郎啦！妳誰啊！」熊二郎兇巴巴的回答

「沒禮貌的是誰啊，在人家門口睡覺還兇我！」灣娘氣勢洶洶地站起身

這時門從裡面被打開了

「妳在家門口跟誰吵架啊……沒有人啊。」一臉困惑的本田菊說

「往下看啦！」灣娘和熊二郎異口同聲的說

 

= = =

 

灣家客廳

「你怎麼會倒在我家門口，離家出走嗎？被趕出來嗎？」灣娘問

「被趕出來！憑本大爺的威嚴，怎麼可能被趕出來！是我拋棄那個沒用的人，要出來自立門戶！」熊二郎義正辭嚴的說

「自立門戶……要做什麼？」

「我要開一間世界連鎖的楓糖餅乾店！用楓糖的威力征服全世界！」

「八成吵架了吧。賭氣等馬修先生來找而已。」旁邊埋首打電動的本田菊插嘴

「不！！本大爺是認真的！！我跟那個名字記不起來的人以後沒有任何關係了！再也不回去了！」

「是嗎。總之我還是打電話給馬修先生，不然他會擔心你。」

「不用，他說不定根本沒發現我不在。哼。」熊二郎嘟著嘴說，「總之，在我存夠錢搬出去之前，先收留我吧！！」

「收留你是可以，但是我有條件……」灣娘和本田互看一眼，對熊二郎露出笑容……

 

= = =

 

呼叫呼叫，這是熊二郎，現在是早餐時間。

啊，受不了，無聊死了。那男的整天都在打電動，女的都在看漫畫。以前那個誰都會帶我去樹林裡散步，去打雪仗，做餅乾給我吃……雖然這裡食物也很好吃，可是熊二郎大爺有點想吃楓糖餅乾啊~~

那兩個現在，女的在吃蛋餅，男的在喝味噌湯。等一下一定又要使喚我，熊二郎苦命啊。

啊啊啊，楓糖漿鬆餅，楓糖烤土司，楓糖肉桂捲，楓糖布丁……

 

「熊，去洗碗。」本田吃完，往沙發一倒，開始翻桌上的雜誌。

「啊~那是昨天小香拿來的八卦雜誌吧，我都還沒看耶~」灣娘小聲抱怨

「反正也沒寫什麼，對了妳今天打算幹嘛？」

「今天，恩~ 我們去看電影？」

「好啊~~看一下現在有什麼……」

 

可惡！那兩個人濃情蜜意的！我要是存了錢還要先買墨鏡！到什麼時候才能搬出去啊~

我要吃鬆餅，我要吃楓糖烤土司，楓糖肉桂捲，楓糖布丁……

 

「灣醬不覺得那隻熊越來越奇怪了嗎，老是不知道在碎碎念什麼。」

「我們大概不通知馬修先生不行了吧……」

 

= = =

 

「叮咚」

「熊去開門。」灣娘頭也不回，繼續看她的電視

「又我！」熊二郎說

「不然趕你出去。」

「……是，夫人！」

「誰是夫人，叫我公主！」遙控器飛射過來

「哇哇哇哇，我去開門！我去開門！」熊二郎千鈞一髮躲過兇器。

好可怕的女人！為什麼手上不管拿著什麼都能馬上飛過來！！一開始還那麼客氣的喊我熊二郎，現在只叫「熊」。可是靠她養又不敢抱怨，以前那個誰講話都輕聲細語的多好，嗚嗚嗚，熊二郎苦命。

 

「嗨，熊吉。」門一打開，馬修笑得好不溫柔

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」熊二郎馬上摔上門

 

「……誰啊？」灣娘問

「沒有，沒有人，妳聽錯了……」

「熊，你在發抖喔。我去看看誰把你嚇得發抖，呵呵呵…」灣起身，每走一步熊二郎就尖叫一聲

「啊！馬修先生！」灣娘開心的聲音從玄關傳來

「不好意思，我們家熊吉給妳添麻煩了，牠很難相處吧，這是一點禮物…」

「哇！！楓糖漿！！」

 

楓糖漿！！

 

灣家客廳，熊二郎正努力要打開那罐楓糖漿，本田正努力阻止他

「到底為什麼吵架啊？」灣娘問

「啊~其實也不是什麼大事啦……」馬修揉揉頭髮：「他……熊吉自己做的蛋糕，我不小心把它掉在地上了。」

「這點事也值得你氣得游過太平洋？」灣娘斜眼看熊二郎

「我…我……那個蛋糕是要給你當聖誕禮物的！什麼嘛！花了那麼多時間，好不容易做出一個比較漂亮的，你竟然把它掉在地上，笨手笨腳！什麼叫不是什麼大事！你知不知道那是我做的第幾個！笨蛋！」

似乎被熊二郎通紅的臉嚇住了，所有人愣了一下

 

「我知道啊，所以……」馬修從提袋裡拿出一個紙盒，

「這是我親手做的聖誕蛋糕，還差一個步驟，你幫我把他完成好嗎？」

「什、什麼……」熊二郎瞬間熱淚盈眶

馬修微笑著把盒子打開

 

「這…」熊二郎的眼淚瞬間又縮回去

「這不是都撞壞了嗎！你怎麼可以把蛋糕盒放在袋子裡，要好好拿著啊！」

「啊~也是，哈哈哈，不過還是很好吃唷，大家來吃吧！」馬修仍然笑得好不溫柔

「好耶！今天先提前慶祝一下吧！」灣娘說

 

「Merry Christmas!!」


End file.
